


Farm Girl

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, drawing on my own background and knowledge of farmers, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: The tractor breaks down and mechanic Kirk is sent to look at it, much to the Reader's annoyance.





	Farm Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Repost.

Farm girl

"Darn it!" You hissed, narrowly resisting the urge to kick the tire of the stubborn tractor that had broken down again in the middle of planting. With the forecast, you had a narrow window of time to get the corn in before the rain made it too wet. The old Oliver had been a reliable machine for decades, but it was clearly nearing the end of the line. You should probably have scrapped it by now, but you knew it inside and out and it was a family heirloom.

Your brother had the other tractor out putting in the soybeans, so you'd have to stop until the Oliver could be fixed. Pulling out your cell phone, you dialed Scotty, who owned the local farm implement repair business. He was a genius. 

"Hey, Scotty, can you come out and take a look at Ollie? I'm afraid he's messed up his fuel line again." 

"Oh, dear. And you're right in the middle of planting, too," Scotty replied. "I'm afraid I'm rather swamped right now, but I can send one of my employees out." 

"As long as it isn't Cupcake," you put in. "He's annoying." 

"Right. Will do. Did you get it back to the shed?"

"Had to tow it with the pickup," you said. "Wasn't going to risk an explosion."

"Good. Well, I'll have one of the lads out there in an hour or so."

"Thanks, Scotty," you sighed and hung up. It was going to be a long hour, so you texted your brother, Mike, about the break down and went inside to get a drink. 

Sure enough, fifty minutes later, a truck pulled up your lane, bearing the logo of Scotty's shop. You went outside to meet the mechanic when he emerged, stopping when you recognized the face under the red baseball cap. 

"I don't believe it," you muttered. 

It was your nemesis, James T. Kirk wearing the grey coveralls and holding out a grease-stained hand. He'd stolen your crown as champion of the county tractor pull and then had the gall to ask you out!! 

"So we meet again, Ms. Y/L/N," the man purred. You gritted your teeth. Jim Kirk was a thorn in your side, the bane of your existence, the fly in the ointment, the irritating lady-killer, the far too handsome scoundrel. 

"Unfortunately," you remarked. "Tractor's this way." 

You led him to the shop and he seemed impressed. 

"Nice place," he said. "You and Mike keep a tidy shop."

"Have to. Otherwise it's a nightmare to find anything in this place." 

You waved him over to the tractor brusquely, annoyed that he'd complimented you for some reason. He was firmly marked in the total douche category and nothing could change that.

"So you're still mad at me, I get it. But I don't get why." He shrugged and grabbed his tools and began tinkering. 

"You outright humiliate me, swagger obnoxiously about it, then have the gall to ask me out, that's why!!" You burst forth, months of pent-up frustration boiling over.

Jim's head popped up for a second and he looked at you with a confused expression.   
Why was the man so clueless?

"Humiliate you? I only won by eight inches! I really wasn't trying to embarrass you at all. Perhaps the asking out was rather poorly timed, but I was pretty dazzled by you. I celebrated because I never really thought I'd win in the first place. If it was too much, I'm sorry, Y/N." 

Your mouth opened and shut several times as you struggled to process what he'd just said. Jim had been dazzled by you? Was he telling the truth? All your preconceived notions about him screamed at you it couldn't be true. 

For awhile, there was only silence except for the clanking of tools and Jim's occasional grunts as he worked. 

Then you reluctantly questioned him, "What do you mean you're dazzled by me?"

"Just what I said. I've crushed on you for years."

"So that was why you've been so annoying?" You pressed him, but not with any real rancor. 

Jim gave a sheepish smile from underneath Ollie. 

"Yeah. I'm really awkward with women--especially the ones I like." 

You put your hands on your hips, an amused grin playing on your face and confusion swirling in your head. Why did you feel a touch of happiness at Jim's admittance? You hated him, after all! In addition to the irritating behavior, He'd inherited a huge farm and had plenty of money to keep up with the latest and greatest technology, while you and your brother scratched and clawed and worked your tails off to stay in the black. Winning the tractor pulls with older, less souped up equipment had been a source of pride for you and losing to Jim had stung for many reasons. 

"Your reputation with the ladies begs to differ. I heard from so many people about how smooth you are, it kinda turned me off." 

"Oh," Jim said in a small voice. "I admit I got around a bit in my younger days, but with the farm and working part-time for Scotty, I don't have the time or desire. Besides, I was scared of your dad." 

You grinned affectionately, thinking of your late father, who'd taught you the ways of the farm and given you the love of the land as well as Ollie. He was known to joke around about methods of scaring off young men and apparently Jim had taken it too seriously.

"You, scared?" You said in a shocked tone. 

"Yeah," he admitted. "I had a lot of respect for that man, too. I knew You were too good for me, so I kept my distance." 

"That's interesting, given that you're the one that comes from money," you commented, softening a bit. He wasn't nearly as arrogant as you'd thought from afar. 

"Maybe, but I'd much prefer a family. It's just been Sam and I for a long time. Believe it or not, I envied you." 

Jim's frankness made your former resentment seem absurd and you blushed at yourself. So, having money made some things easier, but didn't make everything holly-jolly. 

"I was really lucky in the parent department," you admitted, then changed the topic away from personal things. "So, is Ollie going to be okay? I'm really counting on him."

Jim wiped his hand off with a rag and nodded. "Yep, he'll be as good as new when I'm done with him." 

"That's good to hear. I'd hate to have to borrow from Pete Jorgensen. He has only John Deeres and it's like blasphemy to let one of those on our property." 

Jim burst out laughing. Brand loyalty and tractor snobbery were common in the area farms, and you were no exception. Not that you had problems with Pete for owning that brand, but you wouldn't use one yourself unless it was the last tractor on earth. 

"Understood. How much you planting this year?"

"Fifty acres of corn, twenty acres of beans," you replied. "I can only imagine how much you're doing." 

"It's a lot," Jim admitted. "But we've got a couple of hired hands that help out in the busy season. I only work here part time, otherwise it would be impossible to juggle the planting schedule." 

"Hard worker. I like that." 

"If it's one reputation I don't want, it's the privileged rich kid who doesn't do anything," Jim said earnestly, blue eyes meeting yours. 

"Even I know that last part's never been true. Mike said you and Sam brought that farm back from the brink of bankruptcy. I refused to believe him back then, of course, but evidence since suggests otherwise. Ugh, I'd better stop complementing you before my brain shuts down from the strain." 

You sighed and rubbed your forehead, feigning mental pain. Jim chuckled again. 

"No need to do that, Y/N. It was good to clear the air. Ollie's patched up now and ready to get back to work. You've done amazing things with this ole machine. I was really impressed with your pulls. Takes serious skill to coax it to yank that weighted sled 290 feet." 

"Thank you, Jim," you said, animosity completely gone. Most of the resentment had come from hurt pride and stubbornness, you realized. The other was because he was way too handsome to be a farm boy. 

"What do I owe you?" You asked as he packed up. "Be honest." 

Jim scrunched his eyes up as he straightened to his full height and thought for a bit. (What a nicely shaped jaw he had.) Finally he named a very reasonable price for the labor and you dashed inside to get the cash. When you came out, Jim's hat was gone and he had a business card in his hand. 

"Thanks, Y/N. Scotty will be glad to know it was a quick fix. By the way," he said, sliding his card into your hand, "if you ever change your mind about that date, let me know. I still think you're the prettiest farm girl in all Iowa." 

With a wink, he said goodbye and was off down the drive, leaving you staring after him and clutching the card, upon which was written his personal phone number. 

"The Boy's persistent, I'll give him that much." You muttered, smiling to yourself.

"Maybe I'll give it a try."


End file.
